nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Protaction Act (Unpassed)
Drafted by: Liberated Counties CFE Free South Califas CP Co-Sponsors: New Zepuha CMP, Ainin TR, Great Nepal CFE NOTES That Aurentina has no form of Animal Protection currently in place. RECOGNISES That animals have the right to be protected by the Law. DEFINES Animal Abuse as one or more humans inflicting harm or suffering upon any other animal species for reasons other than self defence. HEREBY Declares the various degrees of animal abuse an offense that may result in prosecution or a fine. Section 1: Degrees of Animal Abuse 1st Degree Animal Abuse: Intentionally causing the death of an Animal. 2nd Degree Animal Abuse: Unintentionally causing the death of an Animal. 3rd Degree Animal Abuse: Intentionally causing the harm and suffering of an Animal. 4th Degree Animal Abuse: Unintentionally causing the harm and suffering suffering of an Animal. 5th Degree Animal Abuse: Attempting to cause the harm, death or suffering of an Animal. Section 2: Consequential prosecutions 2a) Once a person is caught or proven to to be committing any of these offences, they are not to be taken straight into custody unless they commit a separate offence which is punishable by arrest. Instead the offender is to be given a court date which will be organised between police and court. If deemed guilty by the the appropriate court, a person will be given the following sentence depending on the degree of animal abuse committed. 2b) the following Sentences, depending on the degree committed, are: 1st Degree: 6-9 Month Prison Sentence 2nd Degree: £290-310 monetary fine and/or 1-2 Month community service. (if eligible) 3rd Degree: £270-290 monetary fine and/or 1-4 Month community service. (if eligible) 4th Degree: £250-270 monetary fine. 5th Degree: £200-250 monetary fine. Section 3: Rescue 3a) If an animal is deemed by local authorities to in danger, or already hurt, police will be responsible for the rescue of that animal. In the event that an animal is on private property, the owner maintains the right to deny police entry; however, police may be given the right to obtain an entry warrant from local judiciary or animal-related authorities at their discretion, enabling police and workers with police-generated passes to perform specific animal-related tasks on such property regardless of consent, as necessary to prevent abuse, end abuse, provide needed care, for sanitary purposes, or to corral or remove the animal for those listed purposes, or in order to determine if such action is needed. During the rescue operation, police must operate with restraint, causing as little damage to property, persons or other animals as possible. 3b) Police authorities are strongly encouraged to train a proportional number of their staff to be aware of these responsibilities in general and/or as regards particular animals of interest, and also to cultivate active relationships with diverse animal experts who can be reached on an emergency basis. 3c) Once an animal has been recovered, they are to be taken to the local veterinary clinic if necessary for their health, then delivered to local animal shelters to care for and Reno,e the animal at their own discretion. Section 4: Medicinary A qualified Veterinarian is not considered to have committed abuse in cases where they preform procedures on an animal in the best interest of the animal's health, so long as anaesthetic has been properly applied as regards procedures which may cause severe suffering will require anaesthetic. Owners without veterinary qualifications are also not to be considered as having committed abuse toward an animal for whom they are the primary caretaker if they are applying prescribed treatments or medicines, or performing procedures thought by medical consensus to be safe for the animal, and particular breed and size especially as regards dosage, at the time of the event. Nothing in this bill shall be interpreted as criminalising or prohibiting the commercial organised racing of animals. Nothing in this bill shall be interpreted as criminalising or prohibiting animal experimentation. Nothing in this bill shall be interpreted as criminalising the hunting of animals classified as game. Nothing in this bill shall be interpreted as criminalising or abolishing the humane slaughter of Livestock for the purpose of providing a food supply. Nothing in this bill shall be interpreted as criminalising or punishing the act of protecting an individual or shared food supply by killing or attempting to kill bugs, or kill creatures or disable objects which appear similar and threaten the safety or integrity of such food. Regarding unintentional harm, suffering or death of an Animal; this bill does not apply to unavoidable incidents during otherwise legal sporting events in which death is not a generally expected outcome, or training events necessary for assuring a realistic competitive result in same, which cause a certain unavoidable degree of pain or suffering which may arise in the context of the normal working conditions of said event.